An electric motor may feature a rotor with permanent magnets and a stator, such as an interior permanent magnet (IPM) motor or an IPM synchronous motor. In accordance with certain prior art, the position data may be delayed by electronic data processing or measurement circuitry, which produces an error between the actual measured position and the position intended to be used with phase currents for Park transformation. In turn, the control signals generated by the inverter may not be matched or synchronized in time with the position of the rotor, which results in inefficient or inaccurate control of the motor. Thus, there is a need for a method and system for controlling an electric motor with compensation for time delay in determined rotor position.